


Miscommunication

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon asked: So Dean and Sam always communicate with actions, maybe one where Dean misreads what Sam meant and it causes reader to get hurt real bad? Cas fixes her, obviously, but it causes a huge argument and reader comforts Dean? You can end however Thanks! -KC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

Sam and Dean pulled their machetes out of the trunk and closed the lid. 

“Okay, last time I scoped this place out there were 10 vampires. We gotta be real quiet if we’re gonna get that girl out of there,” Dean said.

I nodded and loaded dead-man’s-blood-dipped arrows into my crossbow.

“Sam, you take the front and (Y/N) and I will take the back.”

Dean and I crept in the back door, cringing when the hinges squeaked, but apparently it wasn’t loud enough to alert the vamps. We investigated all the rooms in the back of the house and didn’t find the girl. We headed up the hallway and saw Sam, standing in a doorway. He saw us and motioned for us to get back. Dean and I jumped into the closest doorway and peered around the corner to get further instructions. Sam pointed to the doorway diagonally across the hall from us.

“What’s he saying?” I whispered to Dean.

“The girl is in there,” he whispered back.

We crept across the hall and I thought I heard Sam whisper something but it was too late. We walked into the room and there were all ten vampires, laying on the floor in various stages of undress. What the hell? A vampire orgy? As soon as they saw us they jumped up off the floor and rushed us. I managed to take out a few with my crossbow and Dean hacked off a few heads but we were no match for all ten of them and suddenly my arm was bending behind my back, my crossbow clattering to the floor. Another vamp had Dean by the neck against the wall but Sam took her head off with his machete. They both turned towards the vamp that had me, who tightened his hold on my arm. I grit my teeth against the pain.

“Hey! Let’s talk about this okay, you don’t have to hurt her,” Dean tried to reason with the guy.

“I know I don’t have to, I WANT to,” he snarled, pulling my arm up further. I felt my shoulder dislocate and I screamed in anguish and almost dropped to the floor. But the vamp didn’t let me fall, he locked his arm around my throat, pulling me back up to a standing position. I gasped for air as he tightened his grip and white spots appeared in front of my eyes.

“Come on man, you don’t want to do this,” Sam pleaded.

“Really? You idiots were breaking in here to kill us, kill all of us, and you expect me to spare her?” he laughed and I could feel his breath on my neck. “I don’t think so.” I felt his teeth rip into my neck and my blood ran down my chest.

“You bastard!” Dean yelled, charging at the vamp. He dropped me and the last thing I saw was boots running past me before everything went black.

I woke up and gasped for air, my hand going to my throat. My shoulder! Oh God, it hurt so bad. I felt gentle hands on my cheek, “Hey, (Y/N) you’re okay, calm down,” Dean was in the backseat of the Impala with my head in his lap. He put his hand on my neck and pressed while I looked at him, confused.

“You’re bleeding pretty bad so I’m trying to slow it down while we wait for Cas,” he explained.

I coughed, my throat sore from being crushed, and said, “Dean, did you find the girl?”

“No, she must have already escaped. Most of the vamps took off, we only got five of them, including the one that hurt you,” I saw his jaw clench in anger.

I tried to move into a more comfortable position but there just wasn’t one. I started to cry, the pain was so intense.

“Dammit, where the hell is Cas,” Dean said, wiping my tears off my face with his thumb.

“Dean,” I jumped as Cas appeared beside the car. “(Y/N) you’re hurt.”

“Yeah, can you help her please Cas?” Dean asked, opening the back door.

“Of course,” Cas leaned in and placed his fingers on my forehead and suddenly all my pain was gone. 

“Thank you Cas,” I said, wiping my face and sitting up, testing my shoulder.

“You’re welcome. Where’s Sam?” he asked.

“He’s burning the bodies,” Dean said.

“Is he alright?”

“Yeah, he’s fine,” I saw anger in Dean’s eyes and I wasn’t quite sure why.

Cas took off and Dean and I went to help Sam. We walked up just as Sam was throwing another body on the pile.

“(Y/N), thank God you’re alright!” Sam hugged me close then pulled back, checking me for injuries.

“More like, thank Cas,” I joked, smiling up at him. He smiled and let go of me, turning to find Dean in his face.

“Sam, what the hell happened in there? Why did you tell us to go in that room?” Dean asked.

“I didn’t, I was telling you the vamps were in there,” Sam said.

“No, you pointed at us and then pointed at the room,” Dean repeated the motion Sam had done inside the house.

“Right, I was saying the vamps are in there,” Sam repeated it as well.

“Dude, you almost got (Y/N) killed!” Dean shoved him back, hard.

“Dean, calm down! How is it my fault that you didn’t understand what I was saying?” Sam held his hands up, trying to ward off any blows that might be coming.

“Why didn’t you use a clearer signal?” Dean stalked towards Sam, murder in his eyes.

“Alright, that’s enough!” I stepped between them, putting my hand on Dean’s chest. “I’m sure Sam didn’t do it on purpose Dean, calm down. I’m fine, Cas healed me, let it go.”

Dean stared at me and for a second, and I got scared. He stomped off towards the car and I looked at Sam. 

“I’m so sorry (Y/N),” he looked so crushed.

“Hey, Sam, it’s not your fault. I wanted to be a hunter, I know what dangers come with that, I’m not stupid.”

He gave me a half-smile and said, “I better go talk to him.”

“Why don’t you let me do it Sam? I’m not the one he’s pissed at,” I gave him another hug and walked towards the car.

Dean was sitting in the front seat with the door open and he was wiping his hands with his bandanna. He looked up when he realized I was there and quickly tried to put his hands in his pockets. I stood in front of him and pulled his hands out and held them in mine.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” I asked softly.

“What’s wrong? I’m trying to wipe your blood off my hands (Y/N), that’s what’s wrong,” he looked at me like I was crazy.

“Okay, but like I told Sam, I’m the one who wanted to be a hunter, and I know the dangers that come along with that.”

Dean grunted a non-response and I sat in his lap, putting my arms around his neck.

“Thank you for trying to protect me and for worrying about me,” I gave him a peck on the cheek and he looked startled. He stared at me for a second, then took his hands and put them on either side of my face and kissed me, hard. There was so much worry and fear and agony behind it that I almost crumpled. I pulled back and looked at him and said, “What was that about?”

“I–I can’t lose you (Y/N). You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time and–I just…” he trailed off and I swore he was about to cry.

“Okay…hey…shhh, I get it, I’m sorry,” I kissed him, soft and gentle, trying to show him how much I loved him, how I would do anything for him. He sighed and put both hands on my back, pulling me close. I laid my head on his shoulder and said, “How about if I take a break from hunting for a while?”

He chuckled and said, “That would do wonders for my sanity but no, I don’t expect you to give up hunting any more than I would.”

“I love you so much, you know that, right?” I looked up at those beautiful eyelashes and he looked down at me, kissing me on the forehead.

“Yeah, I know.”


End file.
